Juguemos a la casita
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: En el que Gou Matsuoka, de solo cinco años de edad, quiere jugar con sus amigos a la casita con todo e hijos y mascotas.


¡Hola!, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo en el fandom de Free! (el cual amor con locura y pasión desenfrenada), así que espero ser bien recibida, y también, les guste este pequeño escrito lleno de pelusa, amistad, y cosas tontas xDD Ps. Rei-chan no aparece en este escrito (pero luego subiré algo de él, ¡no crean que no lo amo!) Perdón si quedó muy OoC.

Gracias por detenerse a leerme, ¡lo agradezco!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**{ Juguemos a la casita ****}**

Gou estaba aburrida, ya que afuera llovía.

La maestra, y encargada de la guardería, les había dicho que podían jugar en el salón a lo que quisiesen, puesto al clima que estaba presenten en el exterior, pero a decir verdad, Gou no sabía qué hacer. Ya había intentado de todo, se había puesto incluso los disfraces (extraños y raros cabe decir) que la maestra tenía escondidos por ahí, ¡vaya, hasta pelucas había!

Pero luego, como si sus plegarias –porque si las había dicho- fueran escuchadas, Gou miró como una niña de cabellos rubios sacaba una casita de plástico junto a unas muñecas.

¡Eso es, Gou ya sabía a qué quería jugar!, ¡Ella jugaría a la casita con todo e hijos y mascotas! Aunque para eso, necesitaba a más personas, ya que Gou no quería vivir en una familia disfuncional.

A lo que mirando, alrededor del aula, pudo ver aquella castaña cabellera de aquel niño de brillantes ojos verdes.

— ¡Makoto-kun!

El niño, al escuchar su nombre, dejó de lado las crayolas que estaba usando para dibujar una orca.

— ¿Gou-chan? —miró como ella se sentó a su lado. Rápidamente se preocupó por la desesperación de su amiga al llamarlo— ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada malo Makoto-kun, solo quiero que juegues conmigo.

El pequeño, de seis años de edad no dijo nada. Ya que la verdad, no quería decirle que no a la niña de cabellos violetas, ya que faltaba poco para terminar su gran obra maestra. Pero Gou-chan, como él la llamaba siempre, no dejaba de verlo con esos brillantes ojos.

—Por favor Makoto-kun ¡Será divertido!

Sonrió: —Está bien Gou-chan, ¿y a qué jugaremos?

La menor de los Matsuoka negó con la cabeza divertida.

—Pero primero tenemos que ir por los demás, no podemos jugar solo de dos.

Y así fue como Gou, corriendo llevando a rastras al pobre Tachibanna, llegó hasta donde su hermano mayor Rin estaba sentado construyendo… no sabe qué cosa, con sus piezas de lego, con Nagisa al lado comiendo unos dango.

Makoto pudo notar también, que Haru estaba ahí. Pero se encontraba viendo por la ventana.

Seguramente quería salir a mojarse.

— ¡Gou-chan! —saludó Nagisa con una sonrisa, Gou también sonrió.

— ¡Nagisa-kun Haruka-kun onii-chan! —También saludó, más para ganar su atención que por educación— ¡Juguemos a algo!

—No—fue la respuesta de Rin—Estoy ocupado haciendo un castillo, ya que soy el amo y rey de este lugar.

—Claro que no lo eres Rin-chan—se quejó el rubio— ¡Yo si quiero jugar Gou-chan!

—Y… —de nuevo habló Makoto— ¿A qué jugaremos Gou-chan?

La niña sonrió: — ¡A la casita!

Y como por arte de magia, Rin dejó de hacer su castillo y se fijó, en las pequeñas manos de su hermana entrelazadas aun, con las de ese chico Tachibanna.

—Oye tú…

— ¡Me parece genial! —soltó Nagisa—Entonces Gou-chan será la mamá ¡y yo seré el papá!

Rin ahora lo miró a él: — ¡Nagisa!

—Hoe, no le grites a tu papá—dijo el rubio señalándolo—Eres un hijo malo, ¡estás castigado, vete al rincón!

Makoto sonrió nervioso: —C-Creí que Rin no quería jugar…

— ¡Ya tenemos a toda la familia! —y Gou, había ignorado por completo a su amigo mientras soltaba su mano—Ya tenemos a la mamá, al papá, al hijo… ¡Makoto-chan, tú serás la niñera!

— ¡¿EEEH?!

— ¡Y Haruka-kun…—el niño, al escuchar su nombre, la miró. Y Gou cuando vio esos ojos azules, olvidó que quería pedirle que fuera el otro hijo, para decir…—tú serás nuestra mascota!

Y se volteó ignorándola.

— ¡Mascota, no ignores a mamá! —Nagisa volvió a regañar.

—No quiero ser la mascota—susurró.

— ¿Eh? —Se acercó Makoto— ¿Entonces qué quieres ser?

Haru volteó a mirarlo, y todos pudieron jugar, que un destello apareció en sus ojos.

—Quiero ser el cocinero.

Rin, olvidando que era el hijo del matrimonio entre su hermana y Nagisa, se acercó a Haru.

— ¡Eso suena guay Haru! —Sonrió—Pues yo quiero ser el policía.

— ¡No puedes onii-chan! —Gou dijo— ¡Tú eres mi hijo!

— ¡Eso es imposible Gou!

— ¡Mamá, dime mamá!

Nagisa también se metió en la discusión, diciendo que le iba a quitar a Rin su colección de Pokémon si seguía gritándole a mamá. Makoto, sonrió nervioso, mientras miraba, que Haru suspiraba mirándolos, para luego, mirarlo a él.

— ¿Sucede algo Haru-chan?

Y tras minutos de segundos, habló.

—Soy cocinero-kun, niñera-san.

Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido con un aura depresiva alrededor, mientras que Gou, molesta con su hermano por no apoyarla en su juego, infló los cachetes para decir mirándolo:

—A la otra le diré a Momo-kun y a su hermano Sei-kun que jueguen conmigo a la casita.

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Rin-chan?

El niño, se sentó en el suelo mirando a Gou.

—Entonces… ¿Qué habrá de cenar hoy, mamá?

Y esa, había sido sin ninguna duda, la casita más loca de todos los tiempos.

.

* * *

><p><strong># U<strong>sagi-**c**han.


End file.
